Seremos Felices
by Adilay Fanficker
Summary: Sophie aún no cree del todo haber conquistado el corazón (recién adquirido) del joven-encantador-mago Howl. Y él a su vez aún no puede creer que una muchacha con alma de anciana lo haya cautivado del modo que Sophie lo hizo.


_[One-Shot]_

 **Seremos Felices**

—Howl Jenkins. & Hatter Sophie—

 **S** ummary: Sophie aún no cree del todo haber conquistado el corazón (recién adquirido) del joven-encantador-mago Howl. Y él a su vez aún no puede creer que una muchacha con alma de anciana lo haya cautivado del modo que Sophie lo hizo.

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna.

 **D** isclaimer:

Howl's Moving Castle © Diana Wynne Jones

 _Seremos felices_ © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: Después de terminar de leer el libro, y de ver la película, solo puedo decir que Howl es un loquillo XDDD y Sophie una mandona de primera; aunque creo que Howl necesita a alguien que pueda tirarle bien de la correa y ¿qué mejor que una chica con alma de una anciana? XDDD, pro antes de pasar al fic quiero aclarar 2 cosas.

1.- Este one-shot se ambienta en el final del libro y por ende si no lo han leído pero quieren hacerlo, les aconsejo no leer este fic para evitar spoilers.

2.- Tomaré algunas referencias de la película, como por ejemplo que Sophie tiene el cabello blanco, Howl de negro, entre otras cosas.

Ahora sin nada más que agregar.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Michael Fisher se encontraba en la sala de la florería, leyendo nuevos conjuros sobre la mesa mientras que la rejuvenecida Sophie limpiaba a fondo el desastre ocasionado por los disturbios de la bruja y su demonio de fuego. La familia de Sophie poco a poco se iban marchando, el mago Suliman y el príncipe Justin también se habían ido; de nuevo solo estaban los tres ahí.

Ah claro, cuatro, después de un susto inicial, Calcifer había regresado a la chimenea y ahora dormía plácidamente sobre unos tablones de madera. Curiosamente, su flama era aún más poderosa que cuando tenía el corazón de Howl por lo que aún dormido él podía calentar el castillo perfectamente.

Sophie resopló molesta.

—Maldición —había muchas cosas que la rejuvenecida Sophie quería decir en voz alta, pero por respeto a Michael no iba a decir ninguna de ellas. Además de que por si fuese poco, la juventud le quitó mucho de la altanería que demostró siendo una anciana y ahora se sentía cohibida como antaño.

Michael la miró y Sophie lo descubrió infraganti por séptima vez.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sophie, él sonreía.

—Me alegra que ya no tengas esa maldición encima, Sophie —dijo de verdad feliz—, y seguramente Howl también está mucho mejor ahora que ha recuperado su corazón.

Es verdad, durante una discusión que habían tenido (o más bien, donde ella le había gritado al mago), Howl le reveló que había estado intentando quitarle el embrujo que pesaba sobre ella y que poco a poco lo iba logrando aunque la anciana Sophie se resistía. Entonces la joven Sophie se preguntó en qué momentos lo intentaba; cuando ella dormía, seguro.

—Hoy no tardó mucho bañándose —dijo Michael de pronto—, no sé si eso sea normal o no ahora que ha recuperado su libertad. Pero de eso ya nos enteraremos luego —sonrió pícaro—, ¿o no, Sophie?

Sophie quiso lanzarle la escoba, pero se limitó resoplar.

—Ve a dormir, Michael. Mañana haremos limpieza de arriba abajo —condenó. Michael rezongó como siempre.

—¡Ay no! Ya no más.

—¡Silencio los dos! —exclamó Calcifer de mal humor—. Quiero dormir y con ustedes parloteando no me es posible. ¡Vayan los dos a dormir antes de que me enfade y les deje sin agua caliente por un mes!

Pisadas resonaron por el piso de arriba hasta las escaleras. Howl bajó con el cabello negro hecho un verdadero nido para pájaros y con ojeras muy visibles.

—¡Vayan a dormir, Michael, Sophie! Yo aún quiero agua caliente.

—¿Qué haces tú despierto? —preguntó Sophie inquisitiva. Howl alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso no puedo leer antes de dormir? —farfulló.

Sophie negó con la cabeza antes de llevarse su escoba directamente con ella a su espacio bajo las escaleras. No estaba de humor para pelear ahora.

—Michael —dijo Howl repentinamente serio—, ve a dormir.

Michael no era tonto, él sabía que Howl quería estar a solas con Sophie. De reojo vio a Calcifer quién ya se había acomodado en sus troncos de reserva convirtiéndose en una pequeña llama, pero el chico vio perfectamente que un ojo del demonio se asomaba, expectante.

—Claro, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —dijo Sophie desde su _habitación_ —, descansa; no lo olvides, mañana es día de limpieza.

Michael hizo puchero antes de subir con los pies pesados; había sido un día muy largo y estaba cansado, además de que mañana apenas pudiese librarse de Sophie podría visitar a su _Martha_. Antes conocida como Lettie. Y con una sonrisa fue a descansar.

Sophie, sentada en su cama improvisada, por a través de la cortina que la separaba de lo demás pudo ver la silueta de Howl enfrente de Calcifer, siendo iluminado por el resplandor del demonio de fuego.

Calcifer bien pudo haberse ido, ¿lluvia? Ajá. Sí claro.

Ahora sí era lluvia, caía a cántaros, pero hace unas horas apenas era un pequeño repiqueteó entre gota y gota. El demonio de fuego realmente había encontrado un lugar en el castillo de Howl al que seguramente podía llamar "hogar", y el que se haya quedado y ahora esté durmiendo plácidamente entre los troncos le hacía pensar a Sophie que ella jamás se había sentido tan en casa como hasta ahora.

Nada difícil (nótese el sarcasmo), porque era sencillo vivir con el _temible_ Mago Howl, el "rompecorazones" que cortejaba a su hermana Lettie, el pequeño aprendiz de Howl, Michael quién cortejaba a su media hermana Martha (y a la que él llamó Lettie hasta que supo la verdad), y un demonio de fuego que hasta hace unas horas estuvo a punto de morir junto al mago.

Sophie apretó la falda su vestido gris, el cual se ceñía a su cuerpo como un saco de papás a una escoba. Antes de irse, Fanny, Lettie y Martha prometieron que le traerían ropa que pudiese ponerse y dejarse de llevar esos trapos viejos y feos; aun con las negatorias de Sophie.

—Duérmete ya, Sophie —susurró Howl sin moverse de su lugar—, el que hayas regresado a ser joven, no quiere decir que puedas desvelarte.

«Típico» pensó Sophie un tanto irritada, el mago siempre interrumpiéndola.

No era tan altanera como cuando era anciana, pero vamos que merecía al menos un poco de respeto; después de todo, gracias a ella Howl y Calcifer pudieron ser libres al fin.

 _¿Aunque por poco los matases a ambos al caer en la trampa de la bruja?_ Cierto, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Es decir… iba a rescatar a su… esa mujer (o demonio, lo que fuese) que era el cebo para atraerla a ella y por ende a Howl, por poco Calcifer y él mueren por su imprudencia…

Debía reconocerlo, no había hecho su buena acción del día dejándose engañar tan fácilmente…

—Sophie —insistió Howl ya enfrente de la cortina sin abrirla; su silueta lo delataba—, ¿qué tanto haces?

En vez de contestarle como usualmente hacía cuando era una mujer mayor, Sophie optó por simplemente decir:

—Lo siento —masculló antes de acostarse, dejándose caer para atrás—. Buenas noches —añadió. Intentando apartar la mirada de la silueta de mago que hace unos instantes la había besado en la boca.

Si rozaba las yemas de los dedos sobre sus labios, aún podía sentir la textura cautivadora de la piel que Howl tanto adoraba y cuidaba, la de él mismo.

…

Howl alzó la mano dispuesto a abrir la cortina si era necesario; desde que habían acordado "ser felices para siempre", Sophie lucía un tanto distante, muy bien, ella había sido receptiva cuando él le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de irse a bañar por órdenes de Lettie (la verdadera Lettie). Pero al bajar dispuesto a darle otro beso, verla tan ida le causó un malestar en su pecho que le hizo ignorar qué tanto dolía el corazón cuando éste es herido. Decidió no tentar a su suerte acercándosele de nuevo.

—Aunque ya no sé qué es exactamente lo que piensas, Howl… —susurró Calcifer a sus espaldas—, puedo ver claramente que no estás nada bien.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Howl, como siempre, evadiendo las preguntas o los diálogos que requieran una contestación comprometedor de su parte—. ¿Sabes dónde puso Sophie la leche y el pan?

—No —dijo antes de echarse de nuevo contra los troncos.

Howl buscó entre algunos muebles hasta que al fin encontró la reserva, partió un poco de pan y se sirvió un vaso de leche, era la primera vez que no usaba a Calcifer cuando tenía hambre, pero hasta Howl podía ver cuando no era el momento de hacer lo de siempre.

El pan no tenía sabor y la leche más bien parecía agua blanca.

Al terminar de comer limpió tanto como pudo (para no molestar más a su Sophie) y dando un suspiro diciendo: "buenas noches, Calcifer", se fue a su habitación ignorando que Sophie lo miraba aún resguardada en su espacio, acostada y sin poder dormir a pesar de que estaba muy cansada.

La puerta de la habitación de Howl se cerró.

—¿Acaso no irás con él? —le preguntó Calcifer a Sophie.

—Está cansado, debe descansar.

Calcifer suspiró.

—Viví con su corazón el tiempo suficiente como para conocerlo mejor que sí mismo —dijo agobiado—, y créeme cuando te digo que si subes, no te rechazará.

Sophie salió de su espacio y se acercó a Calcifer, el cual aún reposaba sobre la madera.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Mhm —y los pequeños ojitos de Calcifer se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

Sophie lo meditó por un segundo. ¡Era la mayor de 3 hermanas por, Dios santo! Y al diablo con ese dicho folclorista que decía que el mayor de un grupo de hermanos era el fracasado.

El mago Howl había dado el primer paso, como siempre, pero a diferencia de la primera vez cuando se le acercó, cuando Howl le dio ese beso parecía menos confiado y galante. Ahora era su turno.

…

 _No es bueno quedarse en vela_ , eso siempre le decía Howl a su pequeño aprendiz Michael. Y ahora no podía dormir.

Se movía, giraba, un lado a otro, se quitaba las sábanas, se las volvía a poner… ¡nada de lo que intentaba funcionaba!

Bien podía hacer un hechizo que pudiese ayudarle a dormir, pero con tan solo unas horas de haber librado una batalla a muerte contra una poderosa bruja y su demonio, haber roto la primera parte del hechizo que pesaba sobre el mago Suliman y el príncipe Justin, y el tener que afrontar los constantes dolores de cabeza que Sophie había introducido en él desde que llegó. Ya estaba casi muerto…

Sophie…

La primera que Howl vio a Sophie en aquella celebración de Mayo, Howl había visto a una chica tímida, a una ratoncita asustada, tanto así que incluso se había _enamorado_ de ella cuando la vio. Sin embargo al verla como anciana, fuerte, imponente y con la mano más dura que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido antes, Howl comenzó a respetar a su inquilina poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto en el que se preguntaba cómo es que había podido vivir sin su _metomentodo_ personal.

Poco a poco inició todo…

Empezó a preocuparse de lo que ella pensaba de él, y no le era una sorpresa saber que la anciana Sophie no tenía una buena opinión de su costumbre de conquistador amateur, de su manía de tardar horas bañándose y arreglándose, o de él en general, y eso hasta hace poco no le había importado nada, pero lentamente, la opinión de Sophie comenzaba a pesar mucho más que la de cualquiera y él no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que fue tarde.

Al escuchar a Lettie hablar sobre su hermana pérdida, Howl no podía dejar de asociar a esa muchacha con su Sophie.

Y al atar cabos y ver que la anciana realmente era la hermana mayor de Lettie (cosa de enorme sorpresa y bochorno porque él le había confesado a Sophie que había intentado seducir a Lettie) Howl no pudo hacer más que intentar arduamente, todas las noches, intentar quitarle el hechizo que pesaba sobre ella.

Hasta que hace unas pocas noches, Howl pudo ver que la maldición desaparecía al anochecer cuando Sophie dejaba de quejarse sobre sí misma o sobre los demás, cuando su espíritu viajaba libre y sin prejuicios. Cuando dejaba de ocultarse tras una máscara llena de arrugas.

Aunque infinidad de veces quiso hacerlo, Howl jamás tocó el rostro de Sophie en las noches por miedo a despertarla o hacerle daño (sí, aún más daño). Intentó por todo medio hacerla más o menos feliz, incluso en varias ocasiones por pensar y pensar en cómo hacer que Sophie le reprochase menos cosas, olvidaba bañarse.

Cosa vergonzosa porque él jamás olvidaba nada tan importante como su aspecto personal. Y aún en su sesión de baño, Sophie invadía sus pensamientos.

Se giró de nuevo viendo el techo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que una persona le llamó tanto la atención? Ni siquiera las mujeres que le entraban por los ojos lo tenían así.

Ya no era una obsesión hacer que Sophie se enamorase de él, como en un principio. Ahora era una necesidad; la necesitaba cerca suyo, la anhelaba, la quería junto a él para que lo aguantase, para que le destruyese sus trajes encantados cuando se lo mereciera y para ser el hombre con Sophie que nunca pudo ser debido a su propia maldición con Calcifer.

Es que realmente quería ser amado por ella, quería que fuesen sus brazos delicados los que lo sostuviesen en noches lluviosas como estas, que fuese su voz la única capaz de hacerlo bajar sus defensas y poder hablar sinceramente, que fuese su mano la que acariciase sus cabellos mientras dormía; deseaba el calor de Sophie más que el del propio Calcifer.

Lo ansiaba de verdad, pero por primera vez en su vida, Howl no sabía cómo expresar sus más grandes deseos a una mujer. Y menos cuando eran tan cursis y sobre todo cuando eran dirigidos a una mujer como Sophie.

—Sophie —susurró en la negrura de su habitación recién arreglada por dos mujeres tan metiches como su Sophie. Una de ellas su posible suegra—. Mi Sophie… mi Sophie… mi

 _Toc, toc_ , hizo la puerta sacando a Howl de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién? —dijo Howl haciéndose sonar soñoliento e irritado. Seguramente ese pillo de Michael de nuevo había olvidado algo sobre…

—Soy yo. Sophie. —…encantamientos.

 _¡Maldición!_

Howl se levantó de un salto casi tropezándose con las sábanas para alistarse el cabello (no lo logró), y después abrió la puerta.

Oh ahí estaba… y vestida con ese horrible vestido gris; Howl debía admitirlo, si en algo estaba de acuerdo con las hermanas y madrastra de Sophie, era que esa chica necesitaba una remodelación en su guardarropa. Una que él mismo le daría. Sophie apretó un poco los labios.

Era la misma representación que había presenciado cuando la conoció. Lucía tan hermosa nerviosa, tímida ante él. Aunque una parte suya extrañó a la vieja Sophie, la insensata y poco temerosa de su estatus como mago, o de su exótica belleza.

—Vaya… qué sorpresa —dijo Howl parpadeando; aunque la vieja Sophie había querido ingresar a su habitación únicamente porque deseaba poner orden ahí, la jovenzuela parecía estar completamente dispuesta a… ¿a qué?

Esta nueva Sophie parecía ser más difícil de leer que la vieja.

—Supongo que sí —susurró ella.

Había bajado la guardia.

¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Sophie lo dejaría?

¡Qué diablos! Jamás se había cuestionado nada cuando de mujeres se trataba y no empezaría ahora.

Sin permiso, sin invitación y sin aviso, Howl abrazó a Sophie dejando que su mentón descansara sobre su hombro.

—¿Sería una descortesía, si te invitase a dormir conmigo hoy? —vaya, pudo formular esa pregunta sin tartamudear. Sophie se tensó.

—Y-y-yo n-no…

—¿Dije "dormir" cierto? —preguntó Howl sonriendo pícaro sobre su cabello plateado. Sophie asintió mecánicamente—. Bien, porque eso es, mi querida Sophie, dormir.

—Nunca cambiarás —suspiró Sophie, aunque por la manera en la que el cuerpo de la chica se relajó, Howl se permitió sonreír verdaderamente por una victoria. No una victoria, Sophie no era una de sus _chicas_ , sino la gloria completa en todo su esplendor, por primera vez Howl experimentaba esa sensación de lograr obtener una satisfacción después de todo lo que había pasado.

No dijeron nada más, Howl la encaminó hasta su cama donde la empujó un poco acostándola. Le sonrió lo más inocente que pudo para demostrarle que no haría nada impropio de un caballero y se acomodó a su lado.

A Sophie le costó dormirse ya que Howl le puso un brazo sobre su abdomen, pero poco a poco, la respiración calmada del mago pudo darle la suficiente confianza como para hacerle cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño y el cansancio.

Y pensar que a apenas tocar la puerta quiso salir corriendo.

«¿Pero qué…?» la sensación sobre sus labios no eran sus dedos tocándoselos.

Sophie abrió los ojos enormemente y se encontró con el rostro de Howl pegado al suyo. Y no solo era su rostro el que estaba pegado al suyo sino que los labios masculinos nuevamente habían tomado por sorpresa los suyos.

Cuando Howl abrió los ojos pudo ver la mirada estupefacta de Sophie; otra nueva sensación: nerviosismo.

—¿A-acaso… n-no estabas dormida ya? —por primera vez desde que llegó al castillo, Sophie veía a Howl sonrojado.

—Creo que esa pregunta es irrelevante —le dijo Sophie meciendo sus labios sobre los del joven mago que aún no se habían quitado de su lugar—. ¿Prometes no volver a hacer eso cuando duerma en serio?

—Mhum —aceptó.

—Howl… ya.

Haciendo un puchero, Howl se separó de Sophie, y en cuanto lo hizo, Sophie pudo acomodarse en el pecho de Howl pasando su propio brazo sobre el costado de él.

Oh ahí van nuevas sensaciones. ¡Sophie lo estaba sosteniendo!

Bien, no al 100% como a Howl le gustaría pero algo era algo y realmente iba a disfrutar de su nuevo sentimiento.

—Howl.

—Dime —susurró Howl sin deseos de ocultar su comodidad.

—¿Crees que seremos felices?

Esa pregunta tomó a Howl por sorpresa, pero es que ya no deseaba excusarse más, ni evadir más preguntas. O al menos no a su Sophie.

—Sí. Después de todo estás conmigo —dijo arrogante. Sophie rió pero le dio una pequeña palmada en su costado.

—Duérmete ya —riendo se acurrucó sobre él.

—Descansa —dijo Howl.

—Tú también.

…

—Al fin.

Y nadie dentro del castillo descansó más que Calcifer, quién al fin pudo tener la sala y la chimenea para sí solito ahora que Sophie dormía con Howl.

Al fin se permitió cantar su canción favorita con deleite.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado; si es así les pido que por favor me dejen su valioso comentario. ¡Qué estén bien!_

 _Me despido._

 **JA NE! ;)**


End file.
